You think I don't know
by Orleans87
Summary: This is a sequel to my first fanfic "finally". It is written from Zero's perspective.


**Hello, the inspiration wave hit me again due to very nice reviews.**  
><strong>Thanks to all who commented on my first story.<strong>  
><strong>This is a continuation of finally, well it is rather Zero's perspective and his thoughts:)<strong>  
><strong>I warn you that English is not my first language. You maybe surprised by the rating, but Zero is, as you know very stormy with his language.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoy.<strong>  
><strong> Vampire Knight and it's characters are unfortunately not mine but property of Hino Matsuri-sensei.<strong>

""""""""""""""You think I don't know"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Zero liked to observe people and their behavior. Sometimes it was interesting but mostly boring, because of the bland people in Cross academy.  
>For most people this school seemed mysterious and fascinating due to the ethereal beauty of the Night class and their nightly educational hours.<br>It was not that the Day-class was as stupid as everybody thought and rumors began spread. Never close to the truth but just as annoying.  
>With the success of "Twilight", the girls started fantasizing about sparkly and over-emotional Night-class members. Zero had to be careful not to start laughing in front of the vampires. Oh, he would grin at them, just to irritate them.<br>He couldn't understand the fascination with those bloodsuckers. The try to get the attention of people who didn't even look twice your way, was a waste of time in Zero's eyes. Of course, they were beautiful but that seemed to be their only redeeming feature.  
>Against popular belief, Zero didn't hate vampires because of what they were. However, every vampire he met had a certain character trait he hated with a passion.<br>It was arrogance, especially if they had no reason to be arrogant. The vampires in school were all spoiled rich kids, that basked in the glory of their parents success. They were ridiculous! Zero's annoyance with people was never due to racist ideas. He could clear this misunderstanding with the Night-class, but firstly, he didn't care for their opinion and secondly, the vampires wouldn't care either.  
>For them he was just a Level D, fated to die, and with that a waste of time and space.<br>For the Day-class girls and occasionally boys, arrogant behavior was apparently expected coming from rich and beautiful people. Maybe, they were masochistic and enjoyed the dismissive and haughty attitude, just to get a nanosecond of Hanabusa's and Akatsuki's attention. Sometimes even Kuran.  
>Who knows?<br>Zero wasn't as much interested in the human motives as to investigate their reasons further.  
>Unfortunately, even Yuuki groveled at their feet, like an attention addicted junkie. She wasn't an iota better than the girls in her class.<br>She always back stabbed him just to suck up to Kuran, who was the impersonification of arrogance.  
>Was it to much to ask for loyalty? She seemed to forget that they were both prefects and needed to be a team for the sake of good work.<br>Furthermore, Yuuki was the most annoying person he knew because he spend most of his time with her and had to listen to her praises of Kuran.  
>The funny thing was, Kuran thought that Zero loved her, or something of that kind. The Pureblood didn't say it right out but Zero wasn't stupid and could put two and two together.<br>The asshole was an idiot for believing that Zero would mysteriously fall in love with some girl, just because she washed the grime and blood off of him, when they were kids.  
>He was thankful for Yuuki's help and kindness all those years ago, but to fall in love because of it was absurd. Aside from that, Yuuki lost interest in people or things very easily, especially if something better showed up. In this case it was Kuran. She was sticking to him like a shit-fly for all these years, but just because he was as elusive as a Greek nymph.<br>Kuran was behaving very suspicious. Yuuki admired him like a god and would loose her panties in the twinkling of an eye, if Kuran wanted that. Nothing was in their way but Kuran himself. So why weren't they together already and would stop with this soap opera drama?  
>The pureblood didn't want to commit. Zero had for a long time the inkling, that the Bloodsucker wasn't just an arrogant bastard but a sadistic perv!<br>He was the reason for Yuuki's pre-menstrual bitch moods. What was even more disgusting, he apparently enjoyed it greatly. This wasn't even a question, Zero knew it, because he observed the sick look in Kuran's eyes. The fucker behaved like an old lech.  
>And Zero was apparently his next victim. Did the asshole really not notice that Zero knew what was going on?<br>The first time that Zero noticed Kuran's possible perversion, was the "almost stabbing" incident. It was not the most mature thing Zero ever did, but well. His parents were just killed by a pure blood and without warning, was put in front of another one. He snapped for a moment, and after he got to know him better, he was convinced that Kuran deserved it.  
>Zero's momentarily psycho-moment was not as disturbing for him as Kuran's reaction to it.<br>He saw it! The boner! In that moment, he promised himself to protect Yuuki and himself from Kuran.  
>Zero was 14 at that time and didn't realize exactly why Kuran had this bodily reaction, but he knew that it wasn't normal. After a while, Zero forgot about this incident. It didn't seem to matter cause Kuran avoided him like the plague as he visited Yuuki and the bipolar Cross.<br>Cross was a freak but surprisingly responsible and protective, or so Zero hoped because secretly he thought that Cross was gay for the Pureblood. Kuran and Yuuki were never alone because Cross would always be with them, so Zero didn't have to observe those love-struck idiots.  
>Unfortunately, the time came to join the Cross-academy and fill the prefect position together with Yuuki. What a drag!<br>Obviously he saw the bloodsucking bat almost every day and night.  
>Zero was initially lucky, because Kuran ignored him. Life was easy, weren't it for his rising bloodlust. That sucked, literally! However, at that time, he could still fight it.<br>Later on, Zero caught him in the act! Nothing major, but enough for Zero to be freaked out.  
>Kuran starred at him every time they met. Zero didn't know how to react to that, so he starred right back with his "what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at" look.<br>Zero was interested by Kuran's behavior because he couldn't interpret his motives.  
>Zero needed a plan to expose Kuran's reasons for acting the way he did, because it didn't make sense.<br>Zero started to get actively in Kuran's way of pursuing Yuuki. Not extremely obvious but he would, for example, stop him from touching Yuuki, or would tell him to leave her alone.  
>Well, it was his own fault of making Kuran believe, he were in love with Yuuki in the first place.<br>The reaction he got was an expected one. Kuran was pissed and started to taunt him about his bloodlust and Yuuki.  
>What was unexpected, was the fervor, Kuran insulted him time and time again after that, even if Zero didn't do anything to deserve it in the first place.<br>Was the Pureblood so obsessively jealous of him? Zero doubted it, because he still didn't make Yuuki his girlfriend.  
>Zero assumed that he unconsciously encouraged Kuran to taunt him, and he had a suspicion why.<br>Kuran obviously saw how hurt he was by his words the first time.  
>The circle began to slowly close in. Kuran must be a sadist. The fearful respect he got from the Night-class. The monthly occurring attention feeding session for the Day-class. The en- and discouraging of Yuuki. The fierce motivation to hurt Zero.<br>What was even more disturbing, Zero was fascinated. Now he also remembered, what happened at their first meeting.  
>Did Kuran get hard, because he wasn't used to be disrespected? That wouldn't happen to some normal person, but Zero knew that Kuran was a pervert.<br>Hmm, but Kuran must have been shocked himself. Why else would he avoid Zero, before they started visiting the same school. Why did he ignore him in the beginning but shortly after started to stare at him with his "rape-face"?  
>Zero wanted Kuran to expose himself in front of him, so he started to provoke him.<br>He showed more disrespect and pretended to be hurt by Kuran's words.  
>It worked. Kuran became more aggressive in his taunts and began to stalk Zero. Later he even harassed him. Kuran ignored Zero's personal space all the time but never touched him, even though Zero knew that the pervert wanted to.<br>He anticipated those moments and knew when he was watched by the creep. To frustrate him even more, Zero began to show more of his skin during the class exchange.  
>He knew that the neck was an erotic area for vampires, especially if one of them wanted to pound your ass. So Zero showed more of it. He got blood-lusty looks from the whole Night-class, but didn't care for their reaction at all. When Zero went to the stable to clean up and knew that Kuran was watching him, he would take off his jacket. Zero knew that the shirt, when wet, was indeed see through. He felt Kuran's frustration in waves, especially while their verbal exchange of insults, shortly afterwards.<br>It was funny to know that he could frustrate Kuran in that manner, until Zero noticed, that he anticipated Kuran's presence. He enjoyed the attention and wanted the vampire to fuck him, desperately. He wanted to bite the Pureblood and for him to bite him in return.  
>Zero was shocked! Overnight, he stopped encouraging Kuran. He didn't talk to him, ceased from stopping him to talk to Yuuki. He ignored him completely.<br>Zero couldn't believe it. Was he gay? No, but why did he want Kuran to want him? Shit! He was gay for Kuran! Oh fuck!  
>The worst thing was, he enjoyed Kuran's irritation. The Pureblood's mood was lethal. He followed him more desperately like a love-sick puppy.<br>Zero was also frustrated because the damn bloodsucker didn't fuck him already. What was even more frustrating, Zero wanted to get laid by him.  
>Their relationship didn't improve for a couple of weeks and Zero had enough. If the Pureblood was such a chicken not to admit that he wanted him, then Zero had to get active on his own!<br>Oh, he wouldn't confront the bastard. Kuran would just taunt him again and wouldn't admit to anything.  
>Instead, Zero would force him to loose control. In a manner, that Kuran couldn't deny his lust.<br>The question was, what could get the Pureblood to finally loose control? He was a sadist and the best way to lure a sadist out of his hole was to play the helpless victim.  
>Oh no, Zero wouldn't grovel at his feet and beg him to take him. He needed to do something, so that Kuran could punish him legally. But what?<br>The answer came in form of Yuuki. It wasn't planned. Zero's bloodlust became almost unbearable and Yuuki found him and practically forced him to drink. Zero lost control and drank her blood until she lost conscience. He hated himself for doing that. Even though she was his annoying little sister, he cared for her and didn't want her to be involved in his perverted plans.  
>He couldn't change it anymore, and now wasn't the time to think about it, while he was chained up and waiting for Kuran to enter the room and finally admit to his sick lust.<br>He knew that Kuran was embarassed to admit to his desire, especially in front of a level D.  
>Kuran's acknowledgement, would at the same time be his punishment for being a sick pervert and for turning Zero into a pervert as well.<p>

_the end_

**I hope you liked it, if not, well, I can't satisfy everybody.:(**  
><strong>Oh, I hope it surprised you, if just a little bit, that Zero is not as innocent as he seems in "finally".<strong>  
><strong>He knows what he wants and how to get it. I thought it might be interesting to write Zero as somebody who is aware of Kuran's motives, but Kuran in return doesn't know that Zero is quite the perv and plays with our beloved Pureblood like a cat with a mouse. HA HA HA<strong>  
><strong>I think it's kind of funny.<strong>  
><strong>I suck at English, so don't be to hard on me. I know that some sentences are awkward and commas are misplaced.:) GRINS<strong>


End file.
